masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A-61 Mantis Gunship
Curiosity Is it possible to destroy the gunship on Samara's recruitment mission the very first time you see it (before it pulls away)? Dracosummoner 23:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. It's immune at that point. --Darth Something 14:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sourcing? Quick question about some info that strikes me as odd - what are the sources for the following tidbits: "sources cite that an average A-61 costs around 225,000 credits", "It also has a cargo capacity of around 30kg and seating for up to five people", and "average speed of 90 miles per hour"? I'm not seeing any of that in the Codex, so just curious. Is there a source for this? SpartHawg948 09:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find any reference to it anywhere. Just to cover the bases, I checked the two fan sites, and there is nothing there about the Mantis. I can't remember this in the game either. I'll leave it for now to see if anyone else can verify it, and if we don't see anything by the end of the day, then I say remove the whole paragraph. Also I think that "seating for up to five people", is contradicted in the game when we see Vido escaping. I'm pretty sure we see more than five seats. Lancer1289 16:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You have to figure too that some of the claims don't mesh. If it can carry five people, it should be able to carry more than 30kg, which is around 66lb, if I'm not mistaken. A lot of the new data inserted was misinterpreted from the Codex, so I'm wondering if the same is true here regarding another source. Don't get me wrong, quite a bit of good info was added too, but you had things like the Codex's statement that Mantis gunships are most commonly employed in the close air support role taken as meaning that it was most effective in the close air support role. Maybe I'll shoot the anon who added the info a message, see if we can get a response that way. SpartHawg948 20:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it might mean, if it is true, extra cargo apart from passengers. However I think a message would be a good idea for the other contradicted bits. Lancer1289 20:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::The A-61 Mantis has to be faster than 90 mph, or otherwise Jorge Asensio wouldn't have been able to evade UNASAF fighters. (Cerberus Daily News, February 25, 2010) 22:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) All of that info and a few other details are listed at this site. I can't speak for the site's validity, but I also can't dismiss the feeling that I've read one item (that the A-61 costs 225,000 credits) before in the game. Might be my memory acting up again. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Upon further examination, the site I linked is a "text-based multi-user roleplaying environment based in the Mass Effect universe". It could be that those stats were made up solely for the purposes of this site. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, role playing stats are non canon. Additionally, the "it has to be above 90mph or it couldn't evade the fighters" argument is specious. The CDN story makes no mention of speeds, and it's a pretty popular myth that speed helps evade aerial pursuit. Speed that is greatly superior does help evade, but the inverse is also true. It can be extremely difficult for a very fast fighter to intercept a very slow aircraft, due to the very narrow engagement window (which results from the fact that the faster aircraft often stalls at speeds well above the max speed of the target). It's one of the reasons that the USAF and ROKAF (South Korean Air Force) consider North Korea's air force, with it's massive inventory of Antonov AN-2 transports (which stall at 30 mph) such a huge threat. It's extremely difficult, not to mention extremely inefficient monetarily, to try and intercept AN-2s with F-15s an F-16s, due precisely to the AN-2's low speed. SpartHawg948 23:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow I leave for a few hours and we get the answer, and it isn't canon of all things. However I have to say when are people going to realize that fan-made stats, or fan anything for that matter, aren't canon and don't have a place on this site. Judging by this, unlikely that will happen any time soon. Lancer1289 00:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC)